A Worried Neil
by ForeverXBlackXRose
Summary: What happens when Rod and Neil see Rachel's horse run through town but with no rider? Rod tries to cal m it down while Neil? He leaves in the middle of helping a customer.
1. No Rider?

Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

**A Worried Neil**

_**No Rider?**_

Rio/Rachel X Neil

Summary: What happens when Rod and Neil see Rachel's horse run through town without its owner? Well, Rod goes to calm down the horse while Neil, leaves shop in the middle of helping a customer.

Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is TheXCrimsonXAngel who is now ForeverXBlackXRose with a Harvest Moon story. This story kind of sets after marrying Neil when he gets worried if you pass out. The date and timing are going off what happened when I played the game. Anyway, please let me know what you think. By the way, I Don't own Harvest Moon I give all rights to the Natsume Company. Also please let me know how it is.

* * *

_Thoughts _Normal Flashback

Winter 16 Year 2 5:45 A.M. Neil's POV

I woke up around 5:45 for some strange reason and once I tried going back to sleep I realized I couldn't. "Damn, why so early?" I groaned in frustration while running a hand through my hair. I looked over to my sleeping wife Rachel and watched her as she slept. _At least she is sleeping peacefully _I thought to myself. I can't believe that it has already been a week since we got married. I still wonder how she managed to break down my wall and found a place in my heart.

_**Flashback **_

I remember how I first met her; it was on the 9th day of spring in her first year moving to Echo Town when Dunhill told me to deliver a cow. I walked down to the farm and saw how tidy it was, _I thought this place had twigs and rocks everywhere? But now, it looks amazing. _I looked around to find the new farmer but couldn't see him anywhere, than I heard a small yet surprised shriek. I looked to realize that the cow I had with me disappeared and found a young girl watering some crops. I walked over to the said person and saw how happy the cow looked. 

The young girl had long Blonde hair that blew gently in the wind, with an amazing figure and her laughter seemed serene. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the farmer is? This cow is a present from Dunhill to welcome them to the town" The girl looked at me and I could see how blue her eyes were. _How gorgeous, her eyes look like sapphires _I was shaken out of my thoughts by a small giggle. She outstretched her hand and I raised an eyebrow. "Hello, if you're looking for the new farmer, you're looking at her, my name is Rachel. My family gave me this farm for my 17th Birthday."

My eyes widened the new farmer is female? She doesn't look the type in all honesty "o-oh well, here this cow is a welcome gift, why don't you give her a name?" Rachel looked at the cow while patting her on the head "how about I call you Stella? That is a pretty name" After she named the cow I told her how to take care of the cow, and I knew my tone wasn't that nice it's just how I am. I turned to leave when she called out to me "You never told me your name, how can I thank you properly for delivering Stella?" I looked at her while I shoved my hands in my pockets, "You can call me Neil"

_**Present**_

From that day, she always came to visit me and talked even if I wasn't in the best of moods, I am really glad I delivered Stella or I wouldn't have met this wonderful woman who I was sharing the rest of my life with. She changed me for the better.

I looked at the clock and saw it was five till six, the time Rachel normally woke up around. How I knew, she started to stir beneath the covers, I could feel a small smile grace my lips. I decided to get out of bed and hop into a shower being careful not to make too much noise and wake her.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I woke up at six o'clock and sat up in bed looking around and noticed Neil is nowhere to be found until I heard the sound of running water, _must be taking a shower. _Guess I'll get dressed and make breakfast. I got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen thinking what I want to make for breakfast, after thinking for a while, I just settled on making Pancakes, a fruit salad and some fresh milk. Not to much longer, and breakfast was made, just about the same time Neil came out of the bathroom. "Good Morning dear, I just made breakfast" Neil walked over to me and hugged me from behind "Smells good, lets eat"

We ate and had small talk and Neil was happy with the food I made, after breakfast was done I did up the dishes and saw it was almost 6:30, I still hadn't made it to my animals. "I'll see you later Neil, I got to take care of farm work." I kissed him on the cheek and I could see his face went red. _He is so cute when he is embarrassed. _

I walked out over to my barn and took care of all my animals, bathed them, milked or sheared them and talked to them. About 7:00 my dog Rosco came in to get my animals out to graze while my cat Chloe got my chickens. I walked over to my black horse Cyrus and went to ride him to the terrace fields to water my crops. After watering the crops I could feel myself start to get tired, but I couldn't stop yet, I still had to mine the ore, finish rebuilding the town and forage for herbs and building materials. "Guess I'll stop by and eat something. I got back to the house around 11:30 and made some herb soup. Thinking that three bowls was enough was silly but I had work to do.

I walked back outside and got on Cyrus and went to the mine, I rode through the town up to the plaza to see Rod and Neil's shops opened for business. They seem to be doing fine so I just said a quick hi and left. I got to the mine and got off of Cyrus, some reason I felt a little dizzy but shook it off. I walked in and started to hammer away at the wall, as soon as I stopped and turned around the room got dizzy and the next thing I knew it was black.

* * *

Neil's POV

I just finished educating a customer on how to raise a llama properly. Ever since I started dating Rachel, my attitude towards everyone changed and more people came to shop. I started to help another customer until I heard the sound of running hooves clatter against the ground turning around to see what it was I noticed it was Cyrus, but the odd thing Rachel wasn't with him. I looked over to Rod and he also noticed the horse being frantic.

He left his stall to try to calm down the horse but the horse was just not listening. All I could think about at that moment is what happened to Rachel, before I knew it, I told Rod I'll be back and to watch my stall. I ran towards the forest area knowing by this time Rachel would be around. Once I got there I didn't see her and then a thought came a cross, she was in the mine. I ran towards the mine hoping my suspicion was wrong, I stepped in and boy was I wrong there was Rachel passed out.

* * *

Alrighty, i'm going to end it here and work on chapter 2. So stay tuned and love you all!

- ForecerXBlackXRose -


	2. Visiting The Dr

Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

**A Worried Neil**

_**Visiting The Dr.**_

Rio/Rachel X Neil

Hey everyone! I'm back with the second chappie! This chapter will be about Neil freaking out and taking Rachel to Dr. Klaus' office. So let me know what you think about this chapter. So here we go!

* * *

Chapter 2 Visiting the Dr.

Previously

_Neil's POV_

_I just finished educating a customer on how to raise a llama properly. Ever since I started dating Rachel, my attitude towards everyone changed and more people came to shop. I started to help another customer until I heard the sound of running hooves clatter against the ground turning around to see what it was I noticed it was Cyrus, but the odd thing Rachel wasn't with him. I looked over to Rod and he also noticed the horse being frantic._

_He left his stall to try to calm down the horse but the horse was just not listening. All I could think about at that moment is what happened to Rachel, before I knew it, I told Rod I'll be back and to watch my stall. I ran towards the forest area knowing by this time Rachel would be around. Once I got there I didn't see her and then a thought came a cross, she was in the mine. I ran towards the mine hoping my suspicion was wrong, I stepped in and boy was I wrong there was Rachel passed out._

* * *

Neil's POV

I ran over towards Rachel and just found her face down in the dirt. "Rachel! Rachel! please be alright." I knelt down and slightly picked up her top half of her body put my head near her chest and could hear her heartbeat and she was breathing. _good, she is breathing_. I put my hands beneath her knees and her head and picked her up bridal style and started walking/running out of the mine, being careful not to drop my wife.

I walked past Rod and it looks like he finally calmed down the horse, Rod had a worried look on his face "Neil, is Rachel alright?" I just nodded not wanting to waste time talking I wanted to get her to Dr. Klaus. I knew even though Rachel and I are married that both Rod and Allen still like her but they can't have her because she is mine and mine alone. After what seemed like forever, I finally arrived at the clinic.

"Dr. Klaus! I need you, Rachel has passed out" I looked over at the Dr. just sitting in his chair and he always has a peeved look on his face. He stood up and adjusted his glasses "Just put her on one of the beds Neil." I walked over to one of the beds and gently laid her down. All through my mind were thoughts of what possessed her to do so much? it's so weird, I never cared or worried for anyone this much_ except for animals._

I just stood and watched as Dr. Klaus looked at her and listened to her heartbeat. after a few minutes he stood up and motioned me to follow him upstairs. "Ok Neil here is what you're going to do, I don't have the medicine to kick her back up right now although it is on it's way. I want you to take her home and look after her. Make sure to keep her fever down, and make sure she gets plenty of rest, no distractions."

I only nodded at him and walked back down stairs towards my sleeping wife. She looks so peaceful that it hurts me so much. She is so busy working on her farm with her animals and crops and also finishing up the town restoration. Although she has been offered help she refuses she is so strong willed it is hard to keep up with her. I picked her up once again and started to walk outside. As soon as I got there all the towns people were asking how she was. I just told them she will be fine but I need to get her home.

I walked back towards the farm and saw Rod leaving the barn. "_Must have put Cyrus back"_ I stepped into our house and laid her on the bed. Once I had her settled I called Emma over to help get her out of her work clothes and into her pajamas. Hey I may be a man but I value my wife and would never change her clothes unless absolutely needed to. As soon as Emma arrived, I walked out to talk to Rod.

"Dude, how is Rach? she going to be ok?" I looked at him and ran my hand through my hair. "I think so, Dr. Klaus told me to just keep an eye on her" Rod just smiled at me "it will be alright man, I know how much you love her and she is lucky to have you. Just don't break her heart, she has done so much for this town that the towns people may not like you very much."

I just threw my head back and laughed "Ha ha you have no worries Rod, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I didn't love her enough. Thanks for being an awesome friend" He smile at me and started to walk back towards his house and at the same time Emma walked out of ours. She smile at me "Ok Neil, I changed her clothes and gave her some medicine for her fever. Make sure to keep a cool cloth on her head and keep an eye out for any signs of trouble. I will be back in a few hours to see how you're doing"

I smiled at her and gave her a slight hug "Thank you Emma, I know Rachel looks up to you like a mother figure and I am very grateful. Be careful on your way back and I'll call you if anything happens" I watched as Emma started walking back to her house and walked in ours to check on my wife.

So for the next few hours I pulled up a stool and sat by my wife and made sure she was plenty comfortable hoping it wouldn't be long until she wakes up. I don't know how long I watched her, but I myself started getting sleep and this was around 1:30 or so and I dozed off with my head on the bed while holding her hand.

* * *

Ok everyone Chapter 2 is done, I will work on chapter 3 which will probably be the last one. Thanks for sticking through and reading the second chappie and hopefully the third. I think this one seems longer than the last but what can I say? I got into writing this one. So I'm going to start on the 3rd chapter and hopefully update it sometime next week so be on the look out.

- ForeverXBlackXRose -


	3. Waking up to Tears?

Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

A Worried Neil

Waking up to Tears?

Rio/Rachel X Neil

Authors Note: Hey everyone here is chappie 3! This will probably be the last chapter for A Worried Neil. I might make another RachelXNeil story who knows! So with that being said, I don't own Harvest Moon, I give all right to the Natsume Company.

_Thoughts  
_Normal  
_**Flashback**_

* * *

**_Previously: _**

**_So for the next few hours, I pulled up a stool and sat by my wife and made sure she was plenty comfortable hoping it wouldn't be long until she wakes up. I don't know how long I watched her, but I myself started getting sleepy and this was around 1:30 or so and I dozed off with my head on the bed while holding her hand._**

Rachel's POV

I woke up feeling very comforable and warm. I sat up in bed and noticed my hand was slightly pinned down. I looked over to my left and I saw Neil sleeping with his hand holding mine. "_Did he bring me home?" _I looked at the clock and noticed it was about 6:00 P.M. I gently shook him hoping I wouldn't disturb him too much. "Neil, Neil are you awake?" he shuffled slightly and looked at me with wide eyes. The next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he was hugging me tightly.

"Oh my god Rachel, you had me so worried." I started to feel tears fall on my shoulder, _"__I can't believe he is crying"_ I could hear his voice start to rise and he was almost yelling. He looked at me still within his arms "Are you insane! You could have seriously been hurt. Why did you have to be so reckless. Do you know how many people you worried because you fainted!" I could feel tears starting to rise.

* * *

Neil's POV

I noticed my body being shook and it woke me up from my sleep. I tried to focus my eyes and could see Rachel sitting up smiling at me. The next thing I knew I pulled her into me and was thinking _thank god, she was alright._ I hugged her while speaking, "Oh my god Rachel, you had me so worried" Suddenly, I pulled away from her so I can look her in the eyes.

"Are you insane! you could have seriously been hurt. Why were you so reckless? Do you know how many people you worried because you fainted!" I didn't intend for my voice to rise at the point I was slightly yelling at her. I felt bad instantly because I swore on our wedding night I wouldn't make this woman cry. And what do I do? I made her cry. I pulled her back into a hug and whispered sweetly in her ear.

"Shh, Rachel I didn't mean to yell. You just had me worried so much that I was afraid. I care about you way too much I just don't want anything to happen to you. Anytime you leave my sight, it seems you're getting hurt or passing out somewhere. I just want you to be safe because you are too precious to me and I just want you happy. You are the only person in the world who has made me the way I am and I can't thank you enough. I love you Rachel, and I swear I will never make you cry again." I sealed my little speech with a kiss and I could feel her relax.

* * *

Rachel's POV

After I started to form tears, Neil pulled me back into his arms and his voice had relaxed my soul. After he finished whispering to me, he kissed me and I was slightly shocked, because I know Neil isn't the type to show affection openly, but that is why I liked him. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. After what seemed like forever we needed to part for some air.

This time it was about 7:00 P.M. and it was time for dinner. I got out of bed and started to walk towards the kitchen until I was pulled back around the waist. "Let me cook babe. You had an exhausting day, you go sit at the table and I will cook something wonderful." I smiled at Neil, and pecked him on the cheek. I walked over to the table all of a sudden, I just remembered _"Where was Cyrus!?"_ I ran out of the house while Neil shouted my name running to my barn. I walked in and could see all my animals run over to me making sure I was ok. "Thank you guys, you are the best animals ever!"

I walked back to the house to see dinner on the table. It looked so good, that I just jumped up and down for joy and couldn't believe Neil did this. He really is the best husband. We sat down and started to eat dinner and had a small conversation about him educating a new customer about how to raise an llama.

Towards the end of dinner, I could hear knocking on the door. I walked up as Neil followed and saw all the towns people with worried faces. But they instantly lit up when they saw me awake and conscious. Neil and I spent an hour or so talking with everyone, I can't believe how much they care for me. They started to leave when they notice it was getting late. I closed the door and walked over to the bed before flopping onto it. "Neil, I'm sleepy, come to bed with me"

* * *

Neil's POV

After everyone left, I did up the dishes as Rachel fell onto the bed. "Neil, I'm sleepy, come to bed with me." I smiled and walked over to the bed but not before climbing on top of her and noticing her blush. "Since you made me worry, I am going to get revenge" I started to kiss her from her head to just below her collar bone hearing the subtle moan underneath her breath. I looked back at her and said "There, I got my revenge, goodnight my lovely wife." I saw the shocked look on her face "N-Neil! how could you" I just smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. She just molded into me while muttering "stupid Neil" and we both fell asleep into a peaceful slumber._ Yup, she is an amazing wife._

* * *

ForeverXBlackXRose: Yay! the last chapter is done, sorry if you guys think this is short, please let me know what you thought. I want to thank everyone who either favorited or followed A Worried Neil. You are all amazing and you made me happy. Have a great Night or Day and be safe.


End file.
